The Sweep and the Seamstress
by Pennen Inkwell
Summary: Chase Sweeps is an earth pony, he is a bright well educated stallion who'd come from a high class family, but in spite of all of this he didn't want to live the life of an aristocrat rather he chose the simpler more humble life of a chimney sweep, a profession that had been done by at least one member of his family for 150 years. Although he'd been only living in town for aweek con
1. Chapter 1

It was a brisk fall afternoon in Ponyville, as a young dark purple earth stallion with a cutie mark of a ladder and chimney broom, indicating he was a chimney sweep, walked down Stirrup St. He got a few odd looks from the ponies he passed, with his brush, ladder, soot bags, a sweeps cart, and his ensemble of a grey plaid flat cap, a black wool blazer, and a slightly tattered red scarf. He was also covered with black soot from head to tail, but he still kept a cheery smile as he trotted to the house of Mayor Mare, but when he arrived at the house there was a note on the door.

Dear _Mr. Sweeps, _

_I'm sorry I couldn't be here, but I had to attend important mayoral business at town hall. However my door is open, and would _still _like you to check on the problem with my chimney. Because whenever I go to light the fireplace I'm left with a cloud of smoke in my living room._

_-Signed Mayor Mare _

_P.S. I will be back in an hour, to pay you. _

Chase unhitched himself from his cart,and leaned his ladder to the roof, then went inside to the living room fireplace and took a look up the flue. _Well, I can't see a thing up there. I'm gonna have to take a better. He _thought_, then_ he began to put tarp on the floor, around the mantle and on the furniture. He then took one of his brushes in his hoof and started up the chimney shaft.

Chase is one of the very few sweepers in his family that can chimney climb. Which he can only do because; as his uncle Hearthen Mantel described as "having bones like a dormouse" He can compress himself into tight spaces one tenth smaller him. As he scaled the tall flue to find the block. He started humming a song sung by all the sweepers in his family for generations.

_"Chim Chiminey _

_Chim Chiminey_

_Chim Chim Cheeree_.

_Us sweepers is lucky as lucky can be." _

He continued to humming the tune, as he scaled higher and higher, till he reached the source of the blockage a large buildup of creosote and tar just below the chimney crown. He climbed out of onto the roof and started to dislodge the soot. While he was cleaning he took in the view the small town. It was wonderful, he could see most of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner to the treetops of Sweet Apple Acers with the low setting sun's shades of pink and orange set in the west.

He was half way thru, when he saw her. A unicorn mare with a ravishing coat that shown like polished marble in the sun's light, and a curled dark mulberry mane and tail. "Wow… She's gorgeous." He said trailing off still gazing at her as she strolled down the road. He was so mesmerized by her that he wasn't paying attention and…"Wha-whoa!" he lost his hoofing, slid down the roof, and was now hanging from the rain gutter by his mouth. "Oh sufferin soot." He muttered still gritting the gutter, then there was a loud creak and light snap as the gutter was beginning to break. "Look out below!" the cleaner shouted. As he let go and fell from the roof and landed right in front of the mare he was staring at.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" she said with a concerned voice.

Chase didn't feel hurt, though he still checked himself over. He was fine but still was over taken by embarrassment, trying to be courteous and make a good first impression he kept a cool head and replied. "Yes madem I'm fine, and I would loike tu apologize. I wasn't being careful." He said as he looked into her eyes…_` her gorgeous azure eyes_´

"No it's alright, no harm done." She said and she trotted off.

As he went back up to the roof, he couldn't help but to keep watching her walk away, and _think She is positively stunning he thought._ When he finished up the job, he began to descend the chimney then crawled out of the fireplace, as he swept out the ashes, he heard the front door open.

"Mr. Sweeps are you here?" called the false grey town official.

"I'm in here your lordship, and your chimney's soot free now." He replied as he tied the ashes and soot into a bag.

"Wonderful, and how much do I owe you?" Mayor Mare asked

"Well 50 bits is me usual price, but your first cleanang's free." he said

"Oh well, thank you." and with that he walked towards the door tipped his cap, shook her hoof and said.

"Luck tu you and a cheery bye too." When he left it was already dark, as Chase walked through the streets with Luna's moon as his light to see where he was going. Eventually, he found his way to Alfalfa Avenue and home, a quaint row house. He stepped inside and picked up small pile of letters just inside in front of the mail slot _*Hmm, probably more clients._* Then he walked upstairs to his study and set them on his desk. He took a shower then went back to his study and started read through his mail. "Well it looks like I'll be busy tomorrow, seven jobs and all spread across town." He sat the mail back down and walked into his bedroom. Then he put on one of his night shirts a sleeping cap and crawled into bed. He closed his eyes but couldn't find sleep the mare he had ran into had was still on his mind _*She's so beautiful*_, Chase thought. _*And polite, I hope I'll see her again soon.*_with that final thought he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**When Chase is working as a sweep he speaks with an London east end cockney, but when he isn't working he speaks with a west end high class accent. Not stuffy and stuck up but civil down to earth and well mannered. KEEP THIS IN MIND!**

It was morning. The rays of the sun were peeking through the blinds, illuminating the inside of Chase's eyelids. With a groan Chase rose from his bed. Now fully awake, Chase changed out of his sleepwear into his work outfit, grabbed his equipment and headed out. As he walked through the calm streets he passed the local bakery Sugarcube Corner the smells of yeast, cinnamon, and pastries galore enticed him. As he trotted, in jingling the store bell and was greeted by the delectable smell of cupcakes fresh from the oven, his eyes roamed the piles of pastries lining the counters. At least, up until he heard a voice go "Oh, hello there!" blue and pink, and had a trio of cupcakes for her cutiemark.

"Hello" the sweeper friendlily replied. "Sorry, I couldn't help but smell the delicious pastries!"

"Oh, no need to apologize?" You what would you like." Mrs. Cake replied.

"A scone and some coffee, if you please."

"Well just sit tight dearie, I'll have a cup out to you in a jiffy. Oh Honeybun~!"

"Yes, sugarmuffin~?" a yellow lanky stallion with a cap on top rose from behind the counter, orange mane sticking straight out.

"A cup of joe and scone for our sweeper pony here!"

"Sure thing, sweetiemelon!" As Mr. Cake trotted to the back to retrieve some brew, From beyond the door, he heard a crash. His ears perked up and his eyes widened as he heard a girlish giggle emanate from the kitchen.

"Who-hoops! Sorry about that, Mr. Cake! Got a little too much baking soda in that batch!"

"It's alright, honey." came the reply, as the yellow stallion re-entered the storefront, a coffeepot in his mouth. A quick pour later, and with some cream and sugar Chase was in heaven as he let the bitter-sweet darkness cascade down his throat.

"Oh my," Mrs. Cake exclaimed as she watched the dark purple one all but inhaled the hot drink. "You really were aching for it, weren't you?"

"Well I have to be energized, I have seven chimneys to clean today and they're all spread across town." Mrs. Cake then gave him the scone he ordered, he paid and before he left, he said. "Oh, can you please tell Pinkie I said hello?" It was later in the day and Chase had was on his way to the last job for the day *543 Diamond Dr. The Carousel Boutique* knock, knock

"Coming!" responded a feminine singsong voice when Chase knocked on the door. When the door opened Chase steeped back, for who had answered but the bewitching unicorn that he'd encountered yesterday.

"Goo'day miss, I'm Chase Sweeps of Sweep's Chimney Cleaning Services. Remember we cleans yer flue as good as new, or your bits back. He said a semi-confidently seeing her again after their first encounter.

"Oh yes, please come in." she said. 'As he entered the establishment, he gave a quick look to her surroundings. He hadn't paid much attention to the decorations, the ponyquins and more amazing than anything else, the dresses. The wonderful dresses.

"Ma'om I say that you have a very lovely home, and some very wonderful dresses miss um…?"

"Rarity, and thank you." Rarity chuckled to herself, flattered that Chase had liked her dresses. Rarity led Chase into the living room to a very elegant fireplace and mantel piece.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Chase asked

"The smoke just won't go up the chimney and I simply don't know what to do." she said in distress.

"Did yoo remember open the dampar?" He asked

"Yes" She replied

"Well not tu worry, I'll soon have this problem sorted eout." He responded, as he started to set the tarp he heard the startling meow of Rarity's cat Opal who eyed him menacingly. "Excuse me miss Rarity, I'm afraid that pets will have tu be put away during the cleaning process." Opal snarled at the sweeper, as her owner levitated her up and out of the room. With the cat now out of the room, Chase went up the roof (by means of the chimney shaft) and went on to cleaning.

Rarity's POV

As Rarity put a fuming Opal in her cage, her mind drifted back to the stallion on the roof. How the mere sound *He's so…handsome.* then her inner demon added, for a one with such a filthy profession.* Chase was a very different from the colts she usually went after, but it was the difference that made him better than all those other stallions. A bit later, Rarity was walking past the living room with her latest dress sketch and heard an odd grunting and rustling, she noticed soot falling in the fireplace, then was surprised to see Chase come down the shaft and crawl out the fireplace. "Oh my goodness, what were you doing."

Chase turned around with start "Well I believe I've just solved your smoke nuisance."

"Yes but, have you just come down the chimney?" asked Rarity with surprise still on her face.

"You are correct miss, but it's just how I get your chimney clean to its maximum cleanliness" He replied and she walked out of the room. As he started to take down the tarps he kept steady glancing at Rarity, and with each glance his heart would flutter in its beat. `Positively magnificent, are mare whose radiance in beauty rivals the sun at day.´ Chase had packed up his supplies and was halfway to the door, then felt an odd breeze he looked at his jacket and noticed a large hole on the left wither "Oh dash it all!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Rarity asked concernedly as she trotted up behind him she then noticed the gaping hole.

"Me sweepers jacket is ruined"

"Well I could fix it for you" She said

"Can you repair antique clothing?" Chase asked

"Yes." she replied.

"Is there a specific time I should bring it over, because the sign I noticed says your closed now." Chase asked tensely

"Can you come by tomorrow at four?"

"Yes…oh wait I have client then"

"Well what time would be convenient for you?" Rarity asked

"How does Sunday sound?" she agreed and Chase walked out the door. He trotted home and when he arrived home he put up is gear, cleaned off, put on a night shirt, walked back downstairs and began to brew himself some tea, as he waited for the tea water to boil he thought back to Rarity who was still on his mind but tried to ignore it. The kettle began its tuneful whistle and Chase poured himself a cup of tea he then sat at his kitchen table and began to sip from his cup, as he drank Chase stared into his cup watching the steam swirl and dance around. Chase stared at the curls and swerves of the steam, which reminded him of the soft curls of Rarity's mane "Her mulberry violet mane, her eyes blue like a pond, the coat of a fine pearl, and a voice that is butter to the ear. She is just so beautiful…" he said almost breathlessly but his joy was short lived "but such a lady of such grace, elegance, and class surely wouldn't give me, a mere flue scaling soot sweeping bloke like me a chance." Chase said in a dishearteningly sad expression. Chase finished his tea and walked upstairs, he put on his nightcap and went to sleep. Dreaming of her, dreaming of her in his embrace, and dreaming of her kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

They week was fast and Sunday had come. As the rays from Celestia's sun shone thru the blinds of Chase's window. Chase moaned from the tapping sun-light against his face, blinked, shut his eyes, and blinked again. He yawned and managed to fully open both eyes. Chase rolled out of bed onto his hooves and walked into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror at his messy mane, took off his nightcap and began to brush it, and then he brushed his teeth and took a shower. He walked back into his bedroom still drying off and saw his chimney sweep jacket hanging in the far corner of the room, with the hole still in it and said "Oh that's right, you still need to be fixed." Chase grabbed the tattered jacket, went to his closet and put on a dark blue sweater with a matching striped scarf. Then went downstairs grabbed a quick breakfast, put his jacket in his saddlebag put that and walked out the door, as he shut the door behind he saw Rarity. He began to feel queasy, as if a hundred butterflies were in his stomach then he found himself calling to her name.

"Miss Rarity" she turned around she was somewhat surprised to see who beckoned her name.

"Yes" she replied

Chase paused for a second to swallow the lump in his throat and stammered "I-I was wondering what time I should come by today?"

"Now is fine, come we can walk there together."

"Splendid" Chase said still fighting the lump.

As the two walked through Ponyville to the Carousel Boutique Chase made small talk, to avoid any awkward silence between him and his dream mare.

"Well the pegasai have truly made the day lovely." Chase looked over to Rarity who simply nodded and but was looking rather oddly at him.

"Is there something the matter?" He asked feeling a little self-conscious with the look he was receiving.

"You sound different" Rarity looked puzzledly at him; she had noticed that since yesterday that his voice changed from a cockney to a more sophisticated Trottinghamin accent.

"Different? Oh my voice! Well something I picked up through the years, is that a certain dialect invokes feeling of trust or reliance in a business, and the eastend Trottingham cockney is the accent most associated with the sweeping trade. Plus it's a bit a family custom.

"I see" The two walked upon the Carousell Boutique, Rarity opened the door and walked inside as Chase followed. "Now if you'll please set your jacket over on that table and I will tend to it shortly." Chase opened his bag and did so, he put the garb on the table, and found a place to sit. He watched Rarity as she hung her latest dress on a clothes rack. Watching her, taking in the grace of every step she took and the bounce in the curls of her mane, and because Chase is a guy, he couldn't help but notice the curvature of her well-toned plot. Rarity then walked over to the table where the jacket was laying, picked it up and examined the tear in it, and she was really eying it hard "When you said your jacket was an antique, how old did you say it was?"

"I didn't, but the jacket is one hundred and fifty years old."

"That old!" she exclaimed in surprise

"Y-yes" Chase said recoiling a bit

"When you said antique, I thought you meant that as a joke. But one hundred and fifty years" she said still a little wide eyed.

"Why would I joke about the age of a garment I need repaired? That would seem to be useful information the one repairing it." Rarity recollected herself and calmed down.

"Y-you're right. I'm just a little surprised that somepony would keep and wear something so old"

"Well, can you fix it?"

"I can but this fabric is a unique tweed with a wool and cotton blend, and I'd need a swatch to repair it"

"So what you're saying is, you can fix it but it will take awhile."

"Yes, but I'm afraid it'll take awhile"

"How long in awhile exactly?" Chase asked in a skeptical manner

"Two to three days, in the mean time you may of course select another blazer of your choosing, on the house."

"Oh no, I simply couldn't" he responded gentlecoltlike

"Oh please, I insist upon it" she pleaded with him.

"Okay,I'll take it, thank you very much Miss" Chase began to walk about the Boutique to find his replacement blazer and as he browsed the store he was able to casually scan all the dresses and outfits he wasn't able to on his last visit; one was a nice long and flowy maroon gown with gold hemming, an eggshell bib with rose lace around the neck and holes in the back (obviously for a pegasus), another was a white sundress with orange, yellow, and, green polka dots, Chase loosely inspected more dresses 'til he came across one in particular that stood out from all the others. It was an Egyptian blue silk evening gown with gold wither straps and hemline, but it wasn't finished, there was still a needle and thread hanging from the waist line, Rarity noticed Chase examining the dress and walked over to him.

"I see you noticed my unfinished work." She said from behind him, Chase turned around.

"I most certainly have." he replied with some-what of a nervous smile

"What do think about it?"

"It's lovely so far."

"I was working on it but I hit a snag in the design. I'm just waiting for some inspiration to hit"

"Well then, may I interest you in offering an artistic suggestion?"

"And what would that be" she asked him

"If I may..." Chase walked over to Rarity's sketch table "Now what you have is wonderful, but I feel you want to do more." Chase picked up a pencil and began to sketch away. He started with what Rarity had so far, then began to erase some details; he added ruffles to the skirt and extended it, then added more ruffles to the hemline, and dotted what Rarity could make out as sequins on the bodice, then drew on fabric roses to the scoop neckline. Rarity was amazed at the level of fashion intellect this chimney sweep had, when he was finished she examined the sketch and exclaimed.

"It's-it's magnificent!" she shouted in glee. "Truly amazing, how did you acquire such tailor skill?" Rarity said still in wonderment

"My mother taught me." he replied blushing a little from her praise.

"Your mother?"

"Yes my mother taught me to sew and sketch design from her career a milliner." Chase replied with a sincerely. Rarity smiled then took the sketch up to her sewing room, Chase followed with the gown and they began to work on it together. Rarity got more fabric and added the ruffles the dress, Chase assisted in sewing the ruffles on the left while Rarity did the right. Rarity then began to add the sequins while Chase sewed some roses from velvet cloth, and began to think about the peculiar pony assisting her in her latest quest for fashion success.

"Thank you so much for helping me darling." Rarity said graciously

"It's no problem, I'm glad to do it." Chase responded with his brow growing moist.

"It is just so nice to have somepony else take an interest in my work."

"YEOUCH!" Chase exclaim. Rarity rushed over to him.

"What is it what's wrong!" she said with concern.

"Oh nothing, I just got a little needle prick." he replied a tinge of pain in his voice.

"Oh here let me look at it." Chase held out his hurt hoof. His hoof wasn't too badly hurt, it wasn't even bleeding, but Rarity still held it and was examined it more closely. `His hoof, it's just so...smooth and clean.´. She was baffled by this surely a pony who makes a living by scaling soot covered masonry should have hard, cracked, and coarse hooves. Chase began to blush at the mare holding his hoof and apparently not letting go, Chase cleared his throat, this got her attention and she put it down.

"Pardon me..." she said her cheeks turning scarlet. "Best that I probably take over the roses now" Chase put the rose he was working on the work table near him, Rarity levitated the needle and cloth while Chase finished putting on the remaining sequins. They had worked hard and as Rarity put the final rose on, the two stepped back and admired the gorgeous gown. "It's perfect!" she said with jubilancy.

"Une belle robe s'adapter à la royauté"

"Vous parlez français!"

"Oui, je l'ai étudié depuis que j'étais jeune"

"Merveilleux tout simplement merveilleux" dit-elle avec joie.

"Can we stop talking like this now?"

"Oui...I mean yes." Rarity said with a giggle. Chase was having a swell old time, but felt it was getting late, he checked his watch and was shocked to see it was eight thirty. He looked out the window and saw the moon had made it's way into the sky.

"My goodness it's getting late!" Chase said, he trotted downstairs and made haste for the exit, but before he got there...

"Chase dear wait!" Chase stopped and turned to her

"You nearly forgot your jacket" Rarity gave Chase the new black blazer and Chase took the jacket and put in his saddlebag.

"Thank you for this miss Rarity, and I had a wonderful time."

"I did to" she said "and please call me Rarity" Chase smiled. Chase walked through the moonlit streets of Ponyville. The night air was particularly nippy that night, so Chase put on the jacket he was given. To any other pony it would've been simply comfortable and adequately warm but to Chase it felt like wearing a satin robe by a warm hearth, because **_she_** had given it to him.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose and Chase rose, stretching he crawled out of bed, made his way across his bedroom floor to his bathroom and performed his daily hygiene ritual. Afterwards Chase walked downstairs and prepared himself a English muffin with butter and jam, then he dawned his sweeps jacket and flat cap, got his sweeps cart and headed out for a day of chimney cleaning. Chase first went to Lyra and Bonbon's for a routine inspection. Chase scaled the chimney's shaft to the top, and clambered onto the roof for further inspection. As he examined the exterior chimney walls he took notice of a mare walking in the street below. She was wearing a wide brimmed, floppy, violet sunhat. He kept looking at her chapeau he was particularly focused on the color, it was the same color as Rarity's mane. He thought back to the previous day with her, the dress they worked on, the way her mane bobbed when she bounced with joy at the sight of the dress. Chase sighed then shook his head and snapped out of his daydream _"Get it together ol'chap."_ his psyche told him. Chase continued up and down the chimney inside and out looking for cracks, loose bricks, anything that could be problematic. When he found nothing he climbed back down, using his ladder, hey it is a way to the front door to receive his pay from Bonbon shook her and said"Luck tu you and a cheery bye too. Chase then went to Caramel's house for a cleaning, while sweeping he saw some children playing. They were bouncing a ball amongst themselves a simple game, but laughter and giggles were still shared. "Heh" Chase chuckled, She has the cutest laugh. He thought back to yesterday, The way Rarity giggled was just so...Pbthptpt! he sputtered. _C'mon pony! She wouldn't even consider you. the voice in his head snapped_. Chase got his head back together and continued with his work, he finished then made his way down his way back down, cleaned up, collected his pay, shook Caramel's hoof said "Luck tu you and a cheery bye too" and left. His next job was at the house of Vinyl Scratch and Octavia, when he walked into the abode, and the sound of heavy beat dubsteb reigned through the house.

"Vinyl!" Octavia called upstairs "Vinyl!" Octavia called again even louder as Chase set out tarps, Octavia had had enough and yelled upstairs for her roommate Vinyl Scratch, that startled Chase and Vinyl came down. Chase saw the pony who trotted downstairs and took a glance at her mane before he ascended the chimney's shaft as he climbed and brushed away soot on his way up to the roof, he thought back to Rarity.

_ Just the way her eyes sparkle, it's just so... sigh. _When got to the roof and began sweeping he looked out over the Ponyville rooftops and while scanning , enjoying the view his eyes eventually came across the conical roof of the Carousel Boutique, the fuchsia diamond patterned spire, and the girl inside was working on her latest masterpiece. Chase's heart was reeling and his mind set adrift in a sea of fantasy. When Chase finished his work he rushed home and cleaned himself up then he sat down at his desk,in his study, and started writing, he was composing a sonnet to her. As his quill ran across the page words of romance were penned the ink lines steadily formed words of amour, gallons of emotion poured onto a single sheet of paper, when he finished he looked upon it with pride, put on a sweater vest and shirt, and left for the boutique. He made his way to the home of the pony of his affection but as he ventured closer and closer to his destination he began to have second thoughts. He began to wonder whether or not to just give it to her. After all they had only known each other for a few days, but Chase being the hopeless romantic he is, he wrote it out of a lovesick impulse. Chase stopped in his tracks and began to turn back, but then he noticed a poster, when he walked closer to read it he got excited _*Ponyville Fall Frolic* _he read in curiously "Come and enjoy a FUN night, as we celebrate the autumn season with friends and family. Door open at the town pavilion at 6:00 and festivities end at 9:00." Chase pondered this and said "By Celestia that's it!" He said enthusiastically, and began his trek back to the Carousel Boutique. _If I ask Rarity to the Frolic, and all goes well. I can read her my sonnet and I can hopefully cement a romance between us! _He thought hopefully. _Or she could laugh hysterically in my face. _He thought doubtfully. He paused again thinking his plan over. _No! If i don't, I never know what could've been, _and he started again. _Then again ignorance is bliss. _He stopped again. _No she has to know,and I'm a handsome fellow and I don't see why she wouldn't see the value in me. _He started again. _But when you think of value, isn't it all about perspective. I mean what is a diamond but a simple rock. _When Chase stopped this time he had had enough. He decided to leave it all up to fate, he pulled out a bit coin and tossed it in the air, little did he know that by pulling out the coin he let the poem hang out of his vest pocket a little. When the coin landed it read heads telling him he should go through with this plan, but then the wind picked up and blew the poem right out of his pocket! "Oh no oh no oh no!" Chase shouted as he started chasing the piece of paper through the village streets. The sheet of paper was an elusive one, it blew left, it blew right, and just when he thought it was in reach, it soars high into the air. Chase still goes after it hoping that it will come back down, but it flies straight towards the Carousel Boutique! The letter soars up to the top roof and starts to descend, right down the chimney. "Bugger it!" Chase swore, he started to pace in a circle, deciding his next move. Then it struck him, he could go in and retrieve it before she reads it. So he walked up to the boutique door and knocked. _  
_

"Chase dear!" Rarity said when she opened the door. "What brings you by?"

"Well I was just wondering, if by any chance that my jacket may have been fixed a bit earlier than scheduled?"

"Oh well as luck would have it, I did manage to find the fabric necessary to fix it. Please come in." Chase walked inside, determined to retrieve his sonnet. When Rarity went upstairs to retrieve his jacket, Chase took this time to get his poem. He went into the parlor where the fireplace was but Rarity got downstairs before he could even get close to the hearth. "Mr. Sweeps, may I ask what you 're doing?"

"W-well I could've sworn I heard a teapot whistle." he said tensely, at that moment a teakettle in the kitchen did start whistling. Chase couldn't believe his luck.

"Oh well incidentally I do happened to have a pot of tea brewing. Would you like some?" she asked politely.

"Oh, yes please" he replied. When Rarity left into the kitchen, Chase took another chance to retrieve his poem. He looked in the fireplace but couldn't see anything. Unknown to him Rarity had walked back into the living room, with the tea tray, and saw Chase with his head in the fireplace.

"And what pray tell are you doing now?"

"Wha... Oof" Chase was startled and bumped his head on the mantel. "Oh I was just making sure there were no more problems with the chimney." he said patting the wall.

"Thank you but there's no problem." she said suspiciously setting down the tray on the coffee table. Chase sat down as Rarity poured him a cup of tea and he took it. "Cream and sugar?" she asked as she poured her own cup.

"Uh yes please, three lumps, thank you." he said eyeing the fireplace.

"So Chase, did you hear about the Fall Frolic?" she asked casually

"Yes I saw flyer about it" he replied

"Do you plan on going with anypony?"

"I don't know. I may go, and if I do I'll probably go alone."

"Oh, me too" there was a long awkward silence as Chase continued to look at the fireplace. "Is it cold to you in here?" She asked him.

"Just a tad." He responded

"Well I'm just shivering. Brrrr." She shuddered. "How about I make us a fire?" That suggestion made Chase cringe, but then he had a revelation._ If it's still in the shaft, the paper could _float back up due to the hot updraft.__"Of course. A fire sounds wonderful." Rarity trotted over to the fireplace and started putting in wood in then lit it and when she turn around to him, the sonnet fell near the steadily burning log.

"Oh NO!" Chase shouted.

"What, What is it!" Rarity said startled at his sudden outburst.

"I... I just remembered I left a soufflé in the oven." he said coyly

"Oh, okay than" Rarity replied leery of his answer.

Chase steadily watched the flames grow. "Well I'd better go home, or else there won't be one. Thanksfortheteabye." and Chase rushed for the door and was gone. Chase was despondent he knew the inside the building he was walking away from that his written feelings to the filly he loved was burning.

Rarity's POV

"Well that was rather odd." Rarity was sitting on her haunches looking puzzledly The door Chase ran out of. She thought nothing of it and began to clean up the cups from the tea, as she went to the kitchen, she noticed a bright glow from the far right side of the fireplace, she looked down and saw piece of paper with words on it, just starting to burn. She put the tea tray up on the mantle and then levitated the catching paper out of the fireplace and waved it out. She began to read and was surprised to see that it was a romantic poem it read...

Amazing and beautiful  
not a flower or a tree  
Much prettier than that  
and only I can see

Loving and caring  
right down to the core  
Filling me with happiness  
and so much more

Eyes are so stunning  
cannot look away  
Gorgeous and shining  
all throughout the day... And that was it the rest was burnt off. Rarity was shocked. Every word until the paper turned black and flaky simply touched her heart. "Oh my goodness" with a single tear came in her eye. "Loving and caring, right down to the core. Filling, me with happiness and so much more" She read pressing the paper to her heart. She reread the poem again and again then stopped her joy trot in front of the hearth and looked at the burning log and had a realization "Could this is been what Chase was so jumpy about?"


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the Fall Frolic had come and Chase had just cleaned his last flue for the day. Chase excitedly trotted home to prepare for the festivities that evening. When he arrived home he immediately went to his room and preened himself; first he showered, then he moussed his mane and tail making them smoothed down and neat, next he polished is hooves util he could see himself in them, and lastly he dressed himself in a cream dress shirt, black necktie, and cardinal red cardigan and a flat cap to match. Chase checked himself out in the mirror and was very pleased with his attire "Simple yet dashing" and he left for the Frolic. As Chase walked to the Ponyville Pavilion, where the Frolic was taking place, he saw there were several ponies taking the same road and amongst the crowd he saw Rarity, and she was wearing the very same dress that they had worked on together, the sweep breathed deeply and nervously walked over to her. "Good day Rarity" he said with a courteous tip of his cap.

"Hello Chase dear."

_'So that's what the dress was for.' _Chase never thought it possible, but...'_she was more beautiful than ever!'_

"So do you have any specific plans for the Fall Frolic?"

"No I don't... I do you ask?" she said curiously

"Oh, well I was wondering if would you care to spend the day with me?" he asked charily.

"I'd be delighted to" she said affably. The two ponies walked in pair with each other and were soon at the pavilion, they walked in and were greeted by the sounds of laughter, prize bells going off, festive music, and the smell of an array of autumn treats. Rarity led Chase over to one of the games, the ring toss was the first choice and Chase was unsure of this choice. Rarity took the first five shots, all of them missed, then she turned to Chase.

"Okay your turn"

"Oh I'm not sure, I can't throw for toffee" Chase said hesitantly.

"Oh pleeeaase, give it a try for my sake." she had twisted Chase's leg. Chase put down two bits and looked at the bottles intensely, and when he tossed the first ring it clinked, clanked, and necked a bottle. Chase was thrilled, then he tossed one...two...three...four more and landed all of them onto a bottle.

"Huzza!" Chase cheered

"Congratulations sir! Please take your pick of prizes." the stall owner said. Chase scanned the overhung prizes and settled on a giant white pink polka-dotted teddy bear with red heart paws the stall owner took it down and gave it to him, he then proceeded to offer it to Rarity who was flattered to receive it. As the two ponies walked around the fair they played games and they ate delicious carnival food, but most of all they enjoyed each other's company, suddely somepony beckoned one of them.

"Hey Chase!" Chase heard his name called, he looked around and saw Firestorm waving him over, Chase trotted over to his friend.

"Hello Firestorm." Chase cheerily responded.

"How's it goin'?"

"Just fine, mustn't grumble, mustn't grumble." Chase replied

"Great." Firestorm said, at that moment Rarity walked up beside Chase.

" Hello Firestorm"

"Hi Rarity" Storm replied then stopped, and started to pry.

"Say... Did you two come here together?" Firestorm asked two looked at each other, Rarity unsure what was going on.

"Yes" Rarity answered, Chase decided to intervene.

"Storm I know what you're implying, and this is a simple outing between two ponies, that of which does not concern you." Chase said trying to be nice.

"Hey easy there, I'm simply asking what my two friends are up to" he said pretending to be innocent.

"No, you're showing a meddlesome impertinence, of which I will not stand here and tolerate." Chase said more stern-faced

"Okay I'm sorry dude" in his take it easy tone.

"Apology excepted" Chase smiled, suddenly Rainbow Dash hovered up next to Firestorm.

"Hey Storm, I thought you said you were going to 'show me how to _really _bobforapples'" She said doing air quotes, she then noticed Firestorm, Chase, and Rarity. "What's going on here?" causing Firestorm cockily butt in.

"Now darling we mustn't be impertinent and meddlesome." He said doing an awful impression of Chase, leading her away from the other two, Rainbow was even more confused than before. "Okay what did I miss." she asked her boyfriend.

"Chase and Rarity are on a date." he whispered in her ear.

"Ohhhhh" she said now understanding.

It was later in the day and as Rarity was playing pin the tail on the pony, Chase was gazing at her, Storm was right in his implication, he was technically on a date with the mare of his dreams. Chase slowly developed a love struck smile, as he watched her giddily bounce at her victory. _Sigh I would buy her Canterlot to make her do that bounce of jubilance' _As Rarity and Chase started walking again the dark purple stallion kept steadily looking at her, he even slowed down to get a full look, every graceful move of her body, from her trot, to the sway of her flank was just so wonderful to him, Rarity started to take notice of this and called him out on it. "Mr Sweeps, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were checking me out." Chase heard this and immediately snapped out of it. Chase looked at her face, then looked to the ground shamefully.

"I-I apologize, please forgive me for my lewd and ungentlecoltly behavior."

"It's alright no need to apologize." she said, Rarity actually liked the idea that he looked at her in such a way.

"It's just that... If I may say Rarity..." Chase started to blush a little "You look positively ravishing in it" Rarity turned away to hide her reddening face from his flattery.

"Oh w-why thank you, and you look rather dashing yourself" She said cheeks still pinkish in tint.

"Thank you, though it doesn't compare to you and your lovely ensemble."

"Oh Chase..." Rarity said flushed with embarrassment "

"Well I'm sorry, but unless you stop being so beautiful, I'm afraid I have no other choice for words." He said with a raised eyebrow smirk the mare nudged the stallion

"You're such a flirt." she rebutted, and the two laughed and continued to walk about the frolic.

It soon grew dark outside and the Fall Frolic was nearing it's end, Chase and Rarity were sitting at a table by the dance floor. They were enjoying a fun conversation about the ins and outs style of rolled cuffs, until the DJ made the call for the last dance. Chase looked over to Rarity who bashfully looked away, Chase got up round to her side of the table, courtly bowed to her and asked with extended hoof "May I have this dance?" Rarity, surprised by such a level of chivalry from this flue cleaner, tenderly put her hoof upon his and they walked onto the dance floor. Chase started a slow waltz he lead. Rarity blushed when she stepped into him, as they swayed in step, Rarity felt herself lighten, as if at any moment she would simply float away, the same was for Chase as the weight of all that was wrong with the world left his body. Chase twirled, he dipped, and he lifted Rarity all along the dance floor. When the final bar of the song played and on the last dip they gazed into each other's eyes their muzzle's their lips ever so very close, 'til they were interrupted by the scratch of the record and blare of speaker feedback. The two separated from their embrace, turned away from each other blushing, each lightly tracing the ground with their hooves, the two looked back at each other and they shared a smile.

As Chase walked Rarity home he felt very accomplished, with Rarity contently leaning on him nestling her head next to his cheek, Chase felt as if he'd reached the top of a great mountain. When they arrived at her door, they stood there looking into each other's eyes. "I had a wonderful time with you today" Rarity said running her hoof shyly across the ground.

Chase smiled and said "And I did as well" looking into her deep blue eyes. "Miss Rarity..." a blush came across his face "It would be a incredible privilege, i-if I may receive permission to... K-kiss you good night" Rarity was speechless at this, she felt as if her heart was about to burst, she wanted to plant one on him right then and there, but that stuck up inner voice of hers made her open the door and shut it, before she could answer, leaving poor Chase dolefully confused as he slowly walked away from the Carousel Boutique.


	6. Chapter 6

Chase couldn't find sleep the night after the Fall Frolic, instead tossing and turning beneath his thin bedsheets, his mind awash with thoughts of Rarity and how he'd failed to satisfy her and bring her comfort the previous evening. He saw her, in his mind, dismissing him over and over again by wordlessly closing the door in his face. Her silence was much louder than Rarity could have ever recognized, as Chase was restless and sick with worry that he'd lost her forever.

Rarity felt poorly as well, unable to generate a satisfying reason as to why she had shut him out. The giant white and pink polka-dotted teddy bear with heart shaped paws only brought her further distress, as it was proof of the pure kindness and care he'd shown her that day at the Fall Frolic. Rarity sat at her round dinner table located in her kitchen, reaching out with her hooves and rubbing the small, plush, cheek of the teddy bear. She smiled, sitting back in her chair. Earlier, she had made herself a warm cup of tea to steady her nerves, but now, it was cold. She pushed it aside, hanging her head and sighing audibly.

The next morning, the dark purple stallion went about his business, completing the few jobs he'd scheduled himself for that morning. Chase was very much flush with worry and fear, rendering him useless at the job his family had been doing for generations. He called ahead, canceling two appointments and rescheduling them for the future.

He stoically took a seat at Sugar Cube Corner, eating something small without much of an appetite. He looked out from the open patio, seeing the Carousel Boutique not too far away. "I wonder if she's open today." Chase sat for a very long time, trying to busy his mind and eating his food very slowly.

"Hey! Chase!" He looked up surprisedly, seeing Firestorm gliding over on his large red wings. The stallion motioned for a chair, receiving an approving nod from the sweep.

"My good friend, what a chance that our company's would over lap on this fine morning. How are things?" Firestorm sat back, accepting a glass of water from his curious and downtrodden friend. The pegasus shrugged.

"Nothing much, I had a really, really, nice night-" Firestorm paused, looking at his friend and seeing the emptiness of Chase's eyes and posture. "-how was your night? You look pretty unhappy." Chase nodded, rubbing his hoof through his neat mane and messing it up.

"I don't know what happened, Rarity and I... everything seemed absolutely perfect. Come time for her to retire for the night, I asked for a kiss, just one! I knew I was asking for quite a bit, I just didn't think she'd... Rarity closed the door, right on me with no words no anything!" The stallion sighed, sitting forward and resting his elbows unceremoniously on the table top. "I don't know what to do." Firestorm skewed his jaw to one side thoughtfully, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table top as well.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Chase stayed quiet, eliciting a smile from his friend. "Well, there's your problem! You're sitting here, pouting, and you don't even know how she's feeling. Look, Chase, if you don't do anything, this won't go away. You want her, don't you?" Chase nodded, looking over to the Carousel Boutique momentarily. "Now, go and tell her she's important to you. Rainbow Dash falls apart when I get all soft with her and say I need her and whatever... It's true, of coarse, I do need her, she just likes to hear it. Go and tell Rarity all the stuff she wants to hear." Chase shook his head, frowning.

"I don't know what she wants..." Firestorm gave Chase a pat on the back of encouragement.

"Then tell her what you want to hear."

Rarity's POV

Rarity moved out of her sitting room, having brushed her cat all morning after preparing Sweetie Belle's breakfast and doing some cleaning. Rarity went about making the beds, just about to tuck in the corners of her sister's comforter when she heard the rhythmic chime of her doorbell. The mare sighed, marching downstairs angrily. She swung the door open, not looking to see who it was. "We're closed!" She paused, seeing somepony who wasn't a customer. Chase held out bouquet of roses to her with a half smile. She accepted them, smiling and blushing stupidly. "Chase! I... thank you, these are simply beautiful." She ushered him inside, closing the door and briskly making her way to a vase, getting the flower's into water promptly.

"Rarity?" He shuffled his hooves, swallowing anxiously as she looked up and made a cute hum to acknowledge her listening to him. "I'm sorry for asking you to... kiss me last night. It's okay if you don't like me, I just..."

"Chase..." Rarity cut him off, wanting to say something.

"No, I just really like you and I thought, after yesterday, maybe you liked me back. I'm sorry for all of this, it must be overwhelming." Rarity nodded, sitting down slowly. "I couldn't sleep last night, I'm afraid you.. I don't want you to hate me." He hung his head, his great fear brought into reality.

Rarity frowned, her mouth slightly open as she breathed in and out slowly, her heart rocketing fast enough to burst.

"Chase, I didn't mean for... I'm so, so, very sorry. I just... I don't know if I'm ready for something like that, something... romantic. I have my shop to look after, my sister... I don't think I'd be able to keep you happy in what little time I have left." Chase frowned, biting his lip and taking a desperate step closer to her.

"So, it's a no?" His voice was low, just loud enough for her to hear. Rarity blinked repetitively, tears building.

"No! No, I... I'd love to, I like you as well. You're very sweet to me and you're an absolute gentlecolt. I just..." She shrugged, holding her hooves up to show confusion.

Rarity dabbed her eyes with a tissue, trying to ward off the tears which were quickly ruining her makeup. Chase stepped closer again, sitting down next to her and placing his hoof around her shoulders gently. "Don't cry, please, I'd do anything for you, whatever it would take to make a relationship easy on you, I'd find a way."

Rarity lifted her chin, locking eyes with him and smiling a little, her lip trembling from the overwhelming nature of their meeting. "Would you?" He nodded immediately, moving a little bit closer to her as they sat there. He stroked her back with his hoof, trying to make her feel better and ebb her tears. "Oh, Chase, I'm so afraid." She pressed her face against his chest, hugging onto him and weeping loudly. He slowly but surely moved to hug back, squeezing her against him and nestling his head on top of hers, closing his eyes.

"It's okay, everything is fine, Rarity." He couldn't see her face, but she smiled at his soothing words.

Chase was acting very nice to her, and after a few moments of silent thought, Rarity came to the conclusion that shunning him for being sweet would be selfish and more so foolish. "This is quite nice, I do like this." Chase smiled, feeling her growing closer to him and their possibilities broadening.

"There's more, I've a lot to give you, if you want it."

Rarity let go of him, letting him keep his hoof on her shoulder, his other hoof holding hers. "Maybe... maybe we could just... start over." Chase cocked his head to one side, frightened and amused at the same time. Rarity smiled, thrilled. "Hello, my name's Rarity, charmed." She allowed him to kiss the top of her hoof, then, he understood.

Chase smiled back, grateful that the mare of his dreams was doing this just for him. She thought he deserved a chance, so she put her fears and worries aside and was willing to give it to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rarity. My name is Chase... you're very beautiful." Rarity blushed, covering her mouth to hide her smile. Her tears had stopped. "Would you care t-to go to dinner with me? I'd like to... get to know you in a... romantic way." Rarity nodded, moving forward in slow, jerking, motions and kissing his cheek.

He blushed fiercely, his eyes widening in awe. "I'd love to get to know you romantically, Chase." Chase looked deeply into Rarity's eyes.

"I once wrote a sonnet for a beautiful mare, she's the cutest..." he put his hoof on her cheek, "most amazing mare in all of Equestria." Rarity blushes as a reaction to him touching her cheek."I lost the paper, but I could never forget it." Chase cleared his throat and began.

"Amazing and beautiful  
not a flower or a tree  
Much prettier than that  
and only I can see

Loving and caring  
right down to the core  
Filling me with happiness  
and so much more..."

"Chase I have something to ask you, wait right here I'll be right back." she went to the parlor and retrieved the poem that fallen in her hearth two days ago. When she returned she showed it to Chase "Did you um... did you write this?" Chase nodded.

"But the last line is burnt off" he said getting closer to her than before.

"I don't need to read the last line to know what it says."

Rarity decided now was the best time, as the silence in the room was encouraging and his expression was brimming with starry eyes and hope. He saw the same in her. Rarity moved forward, pressing her forehead against his. She lightly kissed him, her upper lip making first contact, then, a true connection being made. Their kiss felt short, but in truth was far too long.

He released her, his hoof reaching up and gingerly cupping her cheek. "Thank you." Rarity smiled, holding his hoof tightly.

"No, thank you." He kissed her again, this time he moving quickly to her. She gasped, settling into his touch and having a great deal of unexpected fun. Rarity, a seamstress, had found her stallion: a sweep.

**This fanfiction wasn't forged alone, it was thanks to these great bronies that this fic could exist:**

**seniorcopycat**

**DragonLovingBrony**

**Herr Regis**

**Sidekicks-anonymous **

**Please check out their pages, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
